maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ion Boy/IvanRider
|organization=Camelry, Camelorum Chain Gang |health=2 |health#= |stamina=2 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=A very nervous Barry Navoz went away to college to become an electrician, but found himself at a party in which his clumsy self tripped and set off a Rube Goldberg-like chain reaction of events that led to the destruction of a million-dollar-value car owned by a local vigilante known as "the Gnat." Terrified, he tried to flee the scene, yet, only managed to cause more accidents. He was sent to Camelorum Correctional for being "criminally clumsy." He quickly fell in love with Carly Rancine, though she only very slowly bothered to return his affections. When Camelorum was attacked by Xiboruty, Barry tried to defend some of the female inmates but was quickly overpowered. Yet, his encounter with Xiboruty gave him the ability to hover and alter ionic chemistry. He joined the Camelry to save Carly and defeat Xiboruty, and found his new purpose in life - as Ion Boy. Like the other Camelry members, he was Percolated into Earth-12131, ready to help the Alliance as well - provided the Camelorum staff allows him to leave his cell long enough to do so. }} |effects=Go throw up your stomach! |name2=Ohm Nom Nom |stamina2=30% |target2=All Enemies |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=N/A |hitcrit2=100% |type2= |effects2=You are now very vulnerable to electrical attacks. |name3=Salt in the Wound |stamina3=2% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=1 |hitcrit3=86%/78% |type3= |effects3=These salts...are they natural? |name4=Rubber Bones |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=2 |hitcrit4=70%/65% |type4= |effects4=One kick, and you're missing some calcium. }} Trivia * Ion Boy began as Barry Reily Navoz, a mere prisoner sentenced to hard labor, in the panel "Ditch Diggers" by AnirBrokenear, per request by Prodigal-Gamer. He is shown with Jenny Kay digging a ditch. * He is one of the first Camelry members to find love, and one of the first to find it by dating a fellow Camelry member (Maddening Rod). * Barry was at one point also Joe of the Flooby-Don't Gang, but they became separate characters in development. He was also the template for Phil Funzel. * His name of Barry Navoz was always a joke on the phrase "very nervous," based on his expression in "The Medical Ward" by AnirBrokenear. * The name "Ion Boy" is in references to Irod Bad 2 by UkinoeJoe, wherein which Iron Man gets in trouble with the IRS for misspelling his own name as "Ion Man." * Barry's prison number at Camelorum is 4264662691. On a numeric keypad, it translates to "IAmIonBoy!" Recruitment quote "Greetings, Agent. Uhm...yeah...I'm Ion Boy...and I'm gonna make our enemies sick. That's...pretty much all there is to it." Team-up bonuses * Misunderstood * The Camelry * Not of This Earth * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Megaverse heroes * Prodigal's Originals: Any other character first created by Prodigal-Gamer * Tribute to Ukinojoe: Teaming up with Iron Man * Crazy Sickening Love: Teaming up with Maddening Rod * It Ain't Easy Being Green See also External links * Ion Boy main article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Dozerfleet Heroes